


Playing the Game

by pineapple_bread



Series: Chinese translation of Stevenat Fluffy Sexcapades [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, sparring leads to sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_bread/pseuds/pineapple_bread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们在玩一种游戏：Natasha能偷偷接近Steve几次，而Steve又要用多长时间才会注意到她？那个游戏，看起来，最终会让他们以不止一种方式走到一起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playing the Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436823) by [mckayla (steveromanov)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveromanov/pseuds/mckayla). 



这一切都开始于有一天晚上Natasha睡不着，然后她决定到更高的楼层之一的公共厨房来一场公共厨房之旅。在那儿她发现了Steve在黑暗中疯狂地大口地吃着一大堆食物。

她看着他狼吞虎咽地吃掉了两块冷掉的披萨、外卖盒里剩下的咕噜肉、大约四分之三个西瓜还有一大口鲜奶油。最后她终于觉得她得到了足够的娱乐了于是她故意地小声地咳了一声引起了他的注意。虽然从冰箱里照射出来的灯光只是描绘出了Steve的轮廓再强上一点点，Natasha发誓她看到他的脸都变的就像他要伸手拿出的下一样食物，苹果一样红了。

说来真怪，Steve对Natasha撞见他所做的所给出的所有解释只有一个耸肩和一句话，“那血清让我的胃口有点脱离了均衡饮食。”

对此，Natasha挖苦地嘲笑到：“哦，真的吗？”

从那之后开始，那就变成了一种游戏：Natasha能偷偷接近Steve几次，而Steve又要用多长时间才会注意到她？

而现在，这又是那个游戏的另一个例子了。

Natasha靠在复仇者大厦的健身房入口，她的双手交叉在她的胸前看着他用力地击打着从天花板上挂下来的一个沙包。他粗重的呼吸声充满了整个房间，每一下地呼吸都因他的用力猛击而变得断断续续，而Natasha只是耐心地站在门口挑起了一边的眉等待着。

不像这个游戏刚开始的时候那样，她并没有打算在短时间内将他的注意力吸引到她的身上。而她不打算这么做的原因 _绝对_ 不是因为她喜欢看着Steve的背肌在他的紧身衣布料下收缩的样子，还有他的运动短裤以正确的方式勾勒出他的臀部的样子。

不，绝对不是。

最后，Steve终于稍微转过了身体，比之前要更加面向她然后做出了一个对着沙包做出了一个连击。接着他眼角的余光就瞥到她那与众不同的红发。

他立刻站直了身体放下了双臂，解除了战斗的姿态然后微笑了起来，尽管他还在喘着粗气。他宽阔的胸膛随着他的每一个呼吸而一起一伏，这让Natasha不得不逼迫自己不要盯着他的胸膛看。因此当他终于开始跟她说话的时候，Natasha十分感激他给了她一个理由来与他保持眼神交流。

“好吧，这次我用了多长时间？”

她并不敢从她现在所靠着的门框上移开，取而代之地，她抬了抬一边的肩膀做了个耸肩的动作。“只有大概五分钟。说真的，我并不是抱着什么目的来这儿偷偷接近你的，我只是想要试着挤点时间来做做训练。”

Steve瞥了瞥还在他身后晃动着的沙包然后向着房间另一头的拳击台歪了歪头：“我想我今天已经给了这个包足够多的伤害了。你想要成为我的下个受害者吗？”

对此Natasha嗤之以鼻，虽然Steve突然显示出来的信心让她兴奋地扭动着活动了一下筋骨。

毫不犹豫地Natasha走向那个拳击台，在经过他的时候，她靠向他让自己的脸离他的脸只有几英寸然后说：“我可以从星期天开始以12种不同的方式来踢你的屁股，Rogers。”

Steve轻笑着摇了摇头然后跟着她走向拳击台，然后加入了她，而她已经在拳击台上让她的交互地在胸前伸展着双臂并且左右伸展着脖子。他转了转他的双肩，踮着脚跳了几下只是为了要显示——好吧，或许他只是想看她小小地笑一笑——接着他微微弓着腰开始进入格斗的状态然后从三开始倒数。

他几乎刚刚数到“二”Natasha就向前翻了个跟斗，用一条腿勾住他的后膝同时用她的前额靠向他的脖子然后用她所有的重量来将他推倒。

在他的背撞到垫子上的时候他无意识地抽了口气，决定如果她等下要嘲笑他这么容易就被她击倒，他会把这归因于她那明显的出其不意。

Steve给了自己半拍的时间来调整自己的方位然后翻了个身站了起来，在Natasha在拳击台的另一端挑战地对着他假笑的时候无奈地皱皱眉。

“你的反应要比刚才的更快点才行啊，Steve，”她低声地对他说着。

事实上，她声音如此之轻以至于Steve以为那是他自己想象出来的，虽然他很快就把这个想法推到了一边来尝试着追平他们的分数。

“在印象中我以为这会是场公平的打斗，”在他们慢慢地僵持着绕了一圈接着一圈的时候他假笑了回去。随着期待，他的双肩变得紧绷了。

Natasha歪了歪头：“从什么时候开始跟我扯上关系的事情有公平这一说了？”

“你说的挺有道理，”这句话的尾音变得压抑和紧绷，因为Steve误认为这个对话对Natasha来说是个转移注意力的策略，于是他像猎鹰展翅一般地张开双臂扑向Natasha的双腿。

他没意识到的是这正是Natasha诱使他做出的假设，她在最后一刻将她的身体转向一边然后用力地抓住了Steve的手腕，将他的手臂以一个奇怪的角度扭到他的身后。不过她并没有像在一般真实战斗中会做的那样拗断他的关节，而是在看上去过了很久实际上只有几秒钟之后就放开了他。

Steve发出了一声 _或许_ 让Natasha的背脊一阵颤栗的低吼，同时双手撑在垫子上用力一推将自己撑起，以双脚为轴心转动这样他就再次面对她了。她得意的笑容仍挂在她脸上，她眨着双眼有种他无法确切描述的意味，但他甚至没有机会去开始猜想到底是什么意思，因为她以快速而流畅的动作向前移动着接着单手撑地向前翻，使整个人从垫子上跃起，然后将她的下肢对准了Steve的头部。

通常地，这个攻击能立马将她的目标击倒，只是Steve早已预计到她迟早会使出这招。在真实战斗中他在Natasha身边打斗的时候不止一次地看过她利用这一招击倒敌人，当他恰好在健身室里时也看见过她在Clint和Stark在拳击台上对打的时候将这招用在他们俩身上。

因此，当她在半空中与他接触并将她的双腿绕在他的脖子上，扭动着她的臀部想要用她自身的重量将他推倒在垫子上时，Steve并没有立即倒在拳击台的地上。取而代之地，他在这个攻击中稳住了自己，然后在他所站得地方牢牢地稳固住，让自己就像一个该死的橡树一样坚硬牢固。

然而，Steve _没有_ 预见到的唯一一件事，就是在Natasha将他的头用她的两条大腿夹紧，基本上是整个人坐在他双肩上的时候他的脸会被直直地压在Natasha的核心上。

有那么短暂的一瞬间，两人都完全定住了。

Natasha向下盯着他，她的头发垂下来像遮在她脸颊旁边的一席红帘。她的双眼看上去没有任何能泄漏她脑海中所想的无论什么的情绪，而Steve将他的视线上移对上她的视线，放大的瞳孔蓝到几乎没有边界。

接着，就像个沾沾自喜的混蛋般地，Steve用紧贴着她阴唇下半部的鼻子缓慢地深深地吸了一口气。

当Natasha发出了一声惊讶的喘息时他仍然向上盯着她，而她能感受到紧贴着她的他在小小的微笑中那上翘的嘴角。当Steve轻微地移动了他的下巴，让它轻轻地擦过她制服的褶皱，她微微张开嘴，透过眯缝着的眼睛和浓密的睫毛向下看着他。

“那不公平，”她悄声低语。

Steve紧贴着她低声轻哼，那低哼所产生的震动让她的背脊一阵颤栗。

“从什么时候开始跟你扯上关系的事情有公平这一说了？”

当他低声说出这句话的时候，Natasha将她的双腿从他的颈旁移开放下站到了地上，接着立马将她的身体贴近他的，然后将他的脸拉近自己的急不可耐地开始唇舌得交缠。她磕磕绊绊地引导着两人一起往回走直到Steve撞上了隔开了拳击台边角的绳子上然后轻微地弹动了一下。

她的手掌摩擦着他短裤的凸起部分，接着从他的T恤下摆伸了进去摩擦着他的腹肌，引起了他的一阵颤栗。

Natasha也因他在她下唇上的一咬而颤抖了一下，接着他握着她的腰将她举起好让她的双腿能环住他的腰部。很明显的她比他要更矮一些，而他们身高落差所造成的角度也让他的脖子开始疼了，尽管事实上亲吻所带来的愉悦正在传遍他身上的每一条神经。当他们两个人处于同一个高度之后，他将她的背心拉高过她的头然后用嘴在她的双乳上方留下一连串吻痕。

尽管在Steve将他的手指从她的胸罩下方伸进去然后将擦过她一侧的乳头时Natasha溢出了一声由愉悦而引发的喘息，她还是伸手握住了他的手腕然后推开。取而代之地，她俯身在他的唇上狠狠地吻了一下，当他们分开的时候她只将她的头微微地抬起直到她能看着他的双眼。

“不要在这里，”她喘息着，“其他任何一个人随时都可能进来。我的楼层。 _马上_ 。”

Steve不太情愿地同意了，在她的唇上最后在啄了一下才跟她一起爬出拳击台然后以打破记录的速度冲向电梯。

他们在等电梯的时候亲吻着，在电梯向着她的楼层前进的时候亲吻着，然后他们在踏入走廊时仍旧亲吻着，摸索着打开了Natasha公寓的门。Steve在他尝试着想要——他并没有做的很好——同时进行亲吻和开门这两件事的时候差点将门的把手掰下来，一边将他的舌头伸进她的嘴里并且同时试着把钥匙插进钥匙孔里却不看着锁。

最后，在经过无数次的失败之后，Natasha在Steve将嘴移到她的颈侧用嘴描绘着她的颈部曲线的时候用那气息不稳的声音对着上方喊着。

“Jarvis，可以请你将这道门的锁打开吗？”

“如你所愿，Romanoff小姐。”

当门打开的咔擦声传进他们的耳朵里时，Steve皱了皱眉将他的嘴从Natasha的皮肤上挪开，这让一声抗议的呻吟从她的喉咙里传来。

“认真的？你就不能在我们 _一开始_ 到这儿的时候就想起可以这样做吗？”

Natasha对他的恼怒的回应只是翻了个白眼，取而代之地她用一只手顺着他的身躯滑下，用一根手指勾住了他短裤的裤腰带。她用脚踢开了门，然后用她的另一只手亲昵地拍了拍Steve的下颚侧边，“耐心是一项非常吸引人的特性，你知道的。”

在他甚至能回答之前，她用力地将他猛地拉进了公寓里然后将他猛推到了墙上，没有哪怕一秒的犹豫地让自己的双唇融化在他的唇间。Steve立刻回吻着她，虽然他还是设法在亲吻中说着，“真-遗-憾-你-没有-任何- _啊_ ！”

Natasha在抓住他短裤上凸起部分时挑衅般地对他假笑着，成功地让Steve止住了话头，但是那也只有一秒。他低声压抑地呼出了一口气然后补充到，“但你还是 _非常的_ 诱人。”

“你自己也不差，Rogers，”她轻笑着说。而那带着气音的低语让一阵颤栗冲向了Steve的勃起。

如果那甚至可能的话，他们的双眼变得更深邃了。Steve将Natasha的工装背心猛地拉过了她的头顶然后解开了她背后内衣的扣子，他的速度是如此之快甚至让她感到惊讶。接着他用他的手指勾住她的内裤和裤子的裤头，基本上是将它们从她身上撕开的，然后将她一把捞到他的双臂里，抱着她走到了客厅中间的现代风的米色沙发边。

当Natasha落到沙发上时她发出了一声惊讶的笑声，Steve把她扔到沙发上之后伸手将自己的汗衫拉过了头顶，然而当他俯下身用手轻推着她的双腿让它们分开，然后向前倾着将轻柔的吻印到她肚脐下的皮肤上时，她立刻就安静了下来。

他故意忽略了她双腿间的湿热，取而代之地他张嘴吻上了她的髋骨和大腿内侧。他将他的脸颊贴在她的腿上然后用那坚定却又充满欲望的双眼向上看着她。

“从这里看你甚至变得更吸引人了，”他低吼着，从他口中呼出的热气几乎没有让她的感到发痒却将一阵颤栗传向了她的脊椎。

Natasha用她的大腿轻轻推了推他的头侧，咬着她的唇。“但就像你说的，耐心并不是我的优点，所以习惯这点，Steve.”

没有理会自己那濒临破碎的声音，取而代之地在Steve假笑着低头探入她双腿间用舌头挑开她的私处然后滑过她的阴核时她尖锐地倒抽了一口冷气。

她本能地将她的手指穿过他的发间，虽然她将手放到了他的头顶而不是像往常那样用力地攥着他的头发——虽然当他将一根手指伸入她体内并且舌头同时在她的阴核上打转时她无法克制地将她的紧握的拳头在他的金发里滚动着。

Steve用他的嘴和富有天赋的灵活手指征服了Natasha，让她颤栗着。随着每一声颤抖的低喘和从她微张的双唇发出的低声俄语，这个男人只变得更加坚决了。很快她就从沙发上抬起了背然后将她的核心紧紧地压在他脸的下半部分，急切地用她的手指揪着他的头发然后颤抖着达到了高潮。

当她终于从他的头周围松开她的双腿好让他能撤开时，他靠过去在她慢慢从高潮中恢复过来时在她的身上落下一个个轻柔的吻。

在他将她的一边的乳头吸入嘴中时她再次发出了一声低喘，虽然他的嘴马上就离开了以免给她过度的刺激，而她则是颐指气使地将他的脸拉向自己的，让两人陷入一个重重的却充满激情而又缓慢的吻。

在他们两个分开之后，Natasha艰难地将他的短裤从他的双腿上往下扯然后推着他的肩膀让他向后直到他呈现一个正常的坐姿，后背紧靠着沙发。从沙发上站了起来，她非常欣赏自己在保持平衡方便做的很好，即使她的双腿仍然在颤抖着。接着她将他的短裤一把拉下，让他那让人印象深刻的阴茎摆脱它的束缚获得自由。

Steve的阴茎，就像Steve他自已一样那么的完美漂亮，但却有属于他也只属于他的独特的男子气概。它的顶端是粉红色的，与他浅棕色的腹股沟的颜色截然不同，并且因为溢出的前液而透着光泽。

Natasha弯下腰，她的手指沿着粗厚的静脉往下滑动着直到底端。她吞下了他——或者甚至她自己——在他阴茎的龟头上印下一个湿漉漉的吮吻，然后才爬回到沙发上用她奶油色的大腿跨骑在他的腰上，俯身探头然后吮吸着他的下嘴唇，用她的牙齿挑逗折磨着他。

“ _Nat_ ，你在谋杀我，”他呻吟着，将他的拳头埋入了他两边沙发上的抱枕里。对此，她在他的嘴边微笑着移到他的下巴那尖锐的骨头上印下一个个短暂却毫无情欲的吻，最后将他的喉结含入她的嘴中。

他的喉结因一个深深的吞咽而上下滚动着，Natasha最后咬了一下他喉结上的皮肤然后直起身来将Steve的阴茎握在她的手中，在一声不稳的夹杂着与他性格非常不符的咒骂呼气声几秒后，她慢慢地坐上他的阴茎让他进入了自己。

“操，Tasha，”Steve的头在她试着轻轻移动她的臀部的时候向后，随着一下轻柔的撞击落到了沙发的靠背上。

她逐渐地达到了一个平稳得节奏，在他将他的手紧压在她的双臀上时紧紧地抓住他的双肩，虽然很快他就将一只手从她的臀部上移开以便能够滑到她的两条大腿之间。

他将他的拇指在她涨的发痛的阴核周围滑动着，让她呻吟着头向后仰。同时她仍旧在他身上动作着，她的脚趾稍稍更用力地却又不知所措地擦过他的大腿。

Steve没有浪费一点点的时间，他将手滑进她柔滑的红发里并紧紧抓住那些头发，然后向前靠——这同时让Natasha因角度的稍稍改变而再次喘息——来亲吻她的锁骨并且在她的颈侧留下一些粉红色的印记。

他最终将他的吻一路向下引到她的胸，松开了抓住她头发的那只手将她胸前的蓓蕾在他的指尖揉着，而另一边则是用他那粉色的舌头的舌尖舔弄着。

她向前弓着身体来凑入他的嘴，她的身体在她急切地用两条大腿夹住他的腰然后不断地向上挤压之前就已经开始颤抖了。

随着叫着他名字的一声响亮的呼喊，Natasha达到了她这晚的第二次高潮。而包裹着他的肌肉收紧了在几秒后将Steve送上了他幸福的顶端。

他们两个重重地喘息着，Natasha跌落到Steve的胸口前，他的头埋在了她的肩膀和脖颈之间。一阵子之后，她不情愿地从他身上爬下来滚到右边然后面向他蜷起身体。那完全就是非常本能的，而且自然的，在这之后，她会站起身来，穿上衣服然后离开。但这是Steve，不单单只是她不能就这么在高潮后离开他就像他只是没有意义的鬼混，她也发现她自己不想，特别是在他将他的手臂环过她的背然后让她往自己的温暖而又舒服的怀里埋得更深之后。

Natasha在他一边的胸上印下了一个轻柔的吻，一边在他平坦的小腹上慵懒地画着圈圈，一边在她的呼吸逐渐变得平稳时听着他的心跳声。

就是在这时她意识到Steve的心仍旧因刚刚的激烈运动而跳的非常快并且激烈，Natasha抬起她的头向上看着他，满是疑问的眼睛对上了他的，现在她意识到了，他强而有力的大腿间仍然硬着的勃起。

她对着他挑起了一根眉，“我很 _肯定_ 你高潮了，所以——”

“超级血清，”Steve小小地耸了耸肩有点害羞的红着脸快速地解释，“我的，唔，我的不应期几乎是不存在的。”

Natasha挖苦地笑了笑，就像好几个月前她第一次发现他在公共厨房里大口吞咽着食物时她所做的那样。“哦，真的吗？”

他回以了微笑，虽然那并没有阻止他紧接着就道歉，“我很抱歉，你应该休息一下的。你肯定累了。”

“没那么快，大兵，”Natasha将自己撑起来然后略带羞怯地与他对视，握住他的手然后用仍在颤抖着的双脚站了起来。“我跟你还没结束你。而且很明显，你也没有。”

Steve再次脸红了，不过当Natasha把他从沙发上拖起来然后领着他回到她的卧室时他还是挺感激的。

床上非常凌乱，感觉就像是她早上并没有费心去整理床铺，不过在她转过身来温柔亲吻着他的嘴唇，双手环上他的双肩之前，他并没有多少时间来环顾她房间的其他部分。

在Steve的手指跳动着轻轻地滑过她的后腰时她几乎要颤抖了，他的一只手停留在了她臀部曲线的上方，而另一只手放松地搭在她的臀部上。他们在那里站了几分钟，花了一点时间来探索对方的嘴，跟他们稍早之前急匆匆的速度形成了鲜明的对比。随后，Steve的阴茎再次抽动着抵住了她的肚子，然后他将她缓缓地推倒平躺在床上。

在他加入她一起躺到床上后，Steve将Natasha转到了一边，这样她的背就背对着他了，然后俯下身将一串吻印到了她的颈背和肩胛骨的曲线上。她将她的一帘红发都拨到了另一边的肩膀上，让Steve能亲到她更多肌肤，最后他的手滑下到她的身体前方然后再次将他的手指在她的大腿间弯曲。

本能地，她将一只手向后伸接着环住他的后颈，将他的脸拉得更靠近自己的，他亲吻着她的肩膀并且同时揉着她双腿间的湿热处。在他一将他的手从她体内抽出的时候她发出了一声小声的呜咽以表示不满，然而在他将手伸到她大腿下然后将她的腿抬高这样他就能进入她的时候，她又呜咽了一声，不过这次的呜咽是表示她的满足的，因为同时他的手指又回到了她的阴核上。

缓慢地，Steve开始了抽插，他的盆骨不时地会轻轻地撞击着她的臀部因为他是从后面插入她的。

她环绕在他颈后的手指收紧了，而他的嘴从来没有离开过她的背在他的抽插——还有他的手指也是——变得更持久的时候。很快他就让Natasha在他的身前激动地颤抖着。

他将他的嘴唇向上移到她的耳边。“来吧，Tasha，”他耳语道，“高潮吧。”

过了一阵，喘息着呻吟，Natasha将她的手指划拉到Steve脊椎的顶部然后身体弓起，背部离开了他的胸口，将那个动作保持了一个短暂却激烈的瞬间，然后再在她的高潮中颤抖着。

看着她在他面前高潮的如此美丽的画面，Steve又狠狠地深深地抽插了两次接着将他得脸埋到她的后颈然后咬着牙高潮了。他的手指是那么用力地按着她的臀部以助于他很肯定她第二天会在那儿发现他留下的淤青的指痕。

他们躺在那儿躺了一会儿，在他们平复他们的呼吸的时候Steve仍然埋在她的体内。

Natasha闭着双眼，而Steve在她的肩胛骨间的那块地方气喘吁吁着。尽管事实上她已经是完全并且十分的餮足和疲惫，她仍然使了下劲抬起她的手挪到他仍搭在她臀部上的手然后将他们的手指缠在一起，她的手掌停留在他那比她大的多的手掌的手背上。

“该死的，Nat，”Steve半是低语半是呻吟地在一阵子舒适的安静后说着。

她感受到了自己的微笑。“你自己也不是那么的差嘛，Rogers.”

当Steve在他背后笑出声的时候，她的笑容也扩大了。他移动着他们的手这样他就可以将她往自己的怀里拉得更近他们的手却不用分开了。

然而，他的确，短暂地将她抬起来所以他好将自己滑出她得体内。尽管她发出一声小声的呻吟以示不满，她知道如果他们想要睡一会儿，他还留在她的体内的话这会很难办到。于是，她转过身来面对他，伸出一只手指轻柔地刷过他的下嘴唇。

“要知道，从这里看你真的很有吸引力，”他轻声低语着看进她橄榄色的眼睛，他的双眼里满是柔情让Natasha的心一下子就变得柔软了——就像它之前没有变得柔软一样。

“从这里看你也很有吸引力，”她带着一个小小的微笑安静地回答着然后有点迟疑地向前靠去将他们的双唇印到一起。

当她再次说话的时候她并没有完全将她的嘴从他的嘴边完全移开。

“现在，我们该睡会儿了，Steve.”

* * *

第二天早上Natasha醒来的时候床上没有别人，不过Steve在她身边躺过的地方还是暖的。尽管如此，在她往最坏的地方想的时候，她的心还是难过了一下—— _难道这都只是我一厢情愿吗？_

然而，在这个想法出现在她的脑海里的下一瞬间，培根的香气就盈满了她的鼻间而她的所有担忧里面烟消云散了。然后她有阵子为自己居然会认为Steve会在一个如此热情，而且绝对的无附加条件的激情之夜后离开她而感到愧疚。不过在她看到Steve的宽大的洛杉矶道奇队的T恤的时候那阵愧疚也被跑开了。

他肯定在稍早的时候把它从前一天它被扔在客厅的那个地方捡起来然后放到了床边让她能穿，毫不犹豫地，她将这件过大的T恤套过她的头然后弯腰将她的内裤穿上拉回她的腰间。

当她打开她卧室的门，她立刻就发现了Steve站在她厨房的炉子前，嘴里嚼着一块焦脆的培根同时煎着剩下的。在他发出了一声惊讶的轻呼是那个培根从他的双唇间掉了下来，因为一点儿油飞溅起来溅到了他的腹部。这让他畏缩了一下然后因为掉在料理台上的培根而咒骂着。

Natasha看着他对着那片被吃掉了一半的培根耸了耸肩，然后用手指把它捡了起来抛到了嘴里。片刻之后又有一点油飞溅到他的手背上的时候他又轻叫了一声“嗷哦”。

Natasha终于发出了一声轻笑，将他的注意力抓到了她的身上而她正双手交叉在胸前倚着她卧室的门框。

Steve脸上因溅到他的油而不愉快的表情在看到她之后全部消失了还显出了喜色，而她无法抗拒的将自己从卧室门口推开然后走向在厨房的他。

“你看着我多久了？”他笑着，回到了他们的游戏模式同时将他的注意力转回到他面前正在烹饪着的食物上。

Natasha伸手环上了他的腰将一个吻印在了他的背脊上。“只有一分钟或者两分钟。要知道，人们在煎培根的时候穿着上衣是有理由的。”

将她的一边的脸贴到他的背上，她感受到了他的耸肩。“你比我更需要这件T恤。”

“Steve，这是我的公寓。我在 _这儿_ 有我所有可能需要的衣服,”她被逗乐地指出了这一点。

“好吧，你抓到我了。我只是想要看着你穿着属于我的过大的T恤在公寓里走来走去，”除开他发出的轻叹，她几乎可以听到他的微笑。“你高兴了？”

Natasha低哼了一声。“我不知道。让我们先吃早餐吧，然后我再做决定。”

她的耳朵再一次听到Steve的身体在隆隆作响，因为他发出了一阵笑声，而Natasha就在那时决定了是的，好吧，她 _是_ 挺开心的。

 


End file.
